All He Needed
by ocean.sunset
Summary: All Wolfram needs is Yuuri's love. It's not asking for much. Little does he know that Yuuri has a secret. And it's a secret Wolfram is going to like.


I just want everyone to know that I have seen very few episodes of Kyou Kara Maou. It's because where I am, the screening is very behind, so I've only seen about 10 episodes. So please understand if you think it seems a bit empty, because Murata and Greta haven't even come in yet. That's why they're not in here, because I don't know what their characters are like. Thanks to everyone, enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Uncertainty.**

This word echoed in Wolfram von Bielefield's mind constantly. His fiancé, the most important person in the universe, the only person that mattered to him, was filled with uncertainty. Uncertainty of how he felt about him. _What's to be uncertain about?_

He ran his long-fingered hand through his silky golden locks that fell into his emerald green eyes. _Is he uncertain about us so much that he just wishes the whole engagement never happened? I would die for him. Doe he not know? Or is it that that he simply does not return my emotions?_

Wolfram gazed out his window. Rain was pouring down in large drops. _Yuuri… Will you ever love me? _He inhaled, and exhaled. He watched as the mist on the window glass he made with his breath disappeared.

_Maybe I will just confront him about it now._

**&&&&&**

Yuuri found Conrad talking to Gwendal in a castle hallway. "Conrad? May I talk to you?"

"Of course, Your Highness," replied Conrad. "Gwendal, excuse me."

Once seated in the castle grounds where no one could overhear them, Yuuri said, "Conrad… I want to talk to you about my relationship with Wolfram."

If Conrart Weller was taken aback, he didn't show it. He waited for his King to continue.

Yuuri exhaled. "Although I may avoid talking about it with him, and although I act like I do not return Wolfram's feelings, the truth is… That I do. I've been feeling some strange things whenever we were together for the longest time, and recently I've realized that I do feel the same way."

"Does Wolfram know?"

"I don't think so," said Yuuri with much more than a hint of melancholy. "And I'm afraid that all the uncertainty I've shown will make him finally give up on waiting for me."

"You have to tell him, then."

"I know. But I don't know how. I'm also… scared." Yuuri's head dropped.

"Well, Wolfram's birthday is coming up," Conrad said knowingly. "Why don't you tell him then?"

The Maou turned to face his godfather. "But what if it's too late?"

"You never know until you try."

**&&&&&**

"You flirting cheater!" exclaimed Wolfram when he caught Yuuri, his fiancé, and Conrad out in the castle gardens talking. At night. In almost total darkness. "Must you continue shaming our love by slinking off to do God knows what with everyone but me, your fiancé?"

"Wolfram!" Yuuri jumped about a foot into the air. "How long were you there? Quit stalking me already! Conrad and I were just talking!"

"Pfft! Do you expect me to believe that??"

Conrad smiled and said, "I assure you, Wolfram, His Majesty and I were just discussing something."

"Right," said Wolfram sarcastically. "And I'm the next Demon King. Talking about _what_, exactly?"

Yuuri gave an anxious look to Conrad. A look Wolfram noticed instantly. _What is he hiding from me?_

"..N-nothing," Yuuri answered.

"You wimp! What's the matter with you? Sometimes I wonder why I even put up with you!" Wolfram stomped off towards the castle in a huff.

Yuuri turned to Conrad, his trusted godfather, as they slowly walked after Wolfram. "You won't tell anyone what we were talking about, will you, Conrad?"

Conrad smiled. "If you wish it to be kept a secret, Yuuri, I promise I won't tell."

The Maou returned a smile. "Thanks. I think I know just how I'm going to tell him. It's going to be a great birthday surprise." He smiled.

**&&&&&**

**Frustration.**

The main feeling Wolfram felt in his heart. _I'm not good enough for him. He loves Conrad. I'm not good enough. He'll never love me._

The frustration turned into **Heartbreak.**

_After so long of loving him, now I know that he'll never feel the same way. Maybe I'm just a desperate nuisance to him. But there must be something I can do so that he'll love me. Anything._

**&&&&&**

Yuuri walked into his bedroom to find Wolfram sitting on his bed, as usual. He was sitting upright, in a pink nightgown, with his knees brought up close to him. He gave Yuuri a look, so forlorn, so sad that Yuuri was taken aback.

As Yuuri got ready for bed, he noticed that Wolfram hardly moved from his position, and wondered what was wrong. He got into bed slowly. He lay down on his side, facing Wolfram, and close his eyes.

_I'm going to ask him_, thought Wolfram. _I'm going to ask him whether he loves me._

"Yuuri?" began Wolfram, turning his head to face him.

Yuuri opened his eyes. "Yeah?"

Wolfram exhaled. "Do you----?" He looked into his deep black eyes. They said everything.

"Do I… What?" Yuuri asked. _Is he coming right out and asking me? And if he is, what if I don't give the right answer? If I decide I'm not ready yet and say no, will he give up on me? But what if he's already given up, and is just asking for finality, and I say yes?_

Staring into his eyes, Wolfram decided he couldn't ask. He just couldn't. He was afraid of the answer. Simply afraid. Like the wimp he always accused Yuuri of being. "Nothing. Good night." He lay down and turned away from Yuuri.

Silence. "…Wolfram?"

"Good night, Yuuri."

**&&&&&**

_I have to do it. _Yuuri was pacing up and down the castle gardens. _I have to. It's my only chance. My only chance at the thing I want the most in this whole world. Wolfram._

He knew just what he was going to do.

**&&&&&**

**Wolfram's birthday.**

As Yuuri made the necessary arrangements, Wolfram was completely unaware of what was happening right under his nose. Instead, he was thinking about what he could do to make Yuuri fall in love with him. And yet, little did he know.

**&&&&&**

"Surprise!"

People jumped out from behind almost everything in the dining room. "Happy birthday, Wolfram!"

The birthday boy smiled to himself. He searched the crowds for the only person he wanted to see. He was nowhere. His eyes lost its glimmer. No point celebrating now.

"Where's Yuuri?" he asked Conrad.

"Sorry, Wolfram," he replied grimly. "He couldn't make it today."

_I should have known. Why should my birthday matter to him? There's _no point celebrating.

Wolfram turned around and walked back towards the room he shared with Yuuri. He lay on the bed, a million and one thoughts going through his head. His heart ached of emptiness; couldn't someone fill that heart with love?

Conrad walked into the room.

"Go away," said Wolfram.

"If you don't want to celebrate your birthday, Wolfram, I think you should at least open this present," said Conrad. "It's from Yuuri." He left the room, leaving the large box beside the bed.

Wolfram stared at the box. It was a particularly large box, a deep blue one, tied with a white ribbon, Wolfram's signature colours. He turned away. "If you think you can get off that easily, wimp," he said, "you're mistaken."

The box quivered and shook, telling him to open it. Wolfram was tempted to burn it to ashes. But he did love Yuuri, after all. He got up and read the card on the box. _Happy Birthday, Wolf. Hope you like what's inside. Yuuri._

Filled with curiosity, he untied the ribbon and lifted the lid off the box. Aaaand…

Out jumped Yuuri. "Boo!"

Wolfram yelled. "You nearly gave me a heart attack, wimp!"

"Do you like you present, Wolf?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram stared at him. He couldn't mean what he thought he did, could he? "You're my present from you?"

Yuuri nodded.

"I love it," Wolfram whispered.

Yuuri then pulled Wolfram into a hug, and he said in his ear, "Wolf…I've never told you what I've been feeling inside. It's difficult, because words can't describe what I want to tell you. But maybe these three words is all it needs." He stepped back. "I love you, Wolfram." He leaned in, and kissed Wolfram's lips.

**&&&&&**

**Ecstacy. Pure, self-consuming bliss.**

As he lay in bed that night, Wolfram von Bielefield felt like the happiest man alive. Yuuri, the person he loved most in the world, loved him back. After so long of chasing him, caring for him, sleepless nights thinking of him, he had his love. And maybe that was all he needed.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri asked from his side.

Wolfram turned his head to face him. "Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

"What a stupid question to ask," Wolfram replied. "Wimp."

Yuuri blinked. "Do you?"

Wolfram exhaled. "I'd travel all over the world just to get you a flower you fancied having," he said finally.

"But---"

Wolfram sat up abruptly. "And you still question how I feel about you?"

"I don't want you to travel the world," Yuuri said slowly. "I just want you to be here, by my side, forever."

Wolfram lay back down and closed his eyes, savouring the moment. "I love you too."

Yuuri leaned over and gave his beloved a short, sweet, loving kiss. And that was all Wolfram needed for his insides to dance and for his heart to sing. Not passionate sex or flowers, not pink nightgowns, not anything else. Nothing but the wonderful, glorious reassurance that Yuuri, the most important person in the universe to him, loved him back. The kiss. Yuuri's love. The best birthday present he could ever receive. And that was all he ever needed.


End file.
